Torn apart
by Puck Udroc
Summary: This is my story of how Torn leaves the KG and enters the Resistance. Relates with my Sig story. rated T for violence and language. CHAPTER 2 UP NOW!
1. General Torn

This is a story about a Torn left the Guard and became in the Resistance, as well as his relationship with Praxis and Ashelin. Directly relates with my Sig story. So look there for other references. PLEASE comment.

_**I do not own Jak and Daxter, nor any characters, environments, objects, or anything else from the game nor from any other of the games from the same series.**_

**Chapter 1: General Torn**

"Captain Torn! We have a problem. Come with me!"

"Yes, Count Veger."

Torn followed Veger into the Hellcat and through the city Section. _Captain._ He was getting sick of that. He's been a leading man in the Metal Head War for years, and has only risen to Captain.

"Count, why are we going to the Main Building? How come were not going to his base in the Slums?"

"The Baron will explain when we get there, but I will brief. The Metal Heads have breached the city and are attacking through the slums. He is ordering an evacuation right now. He's going to seal it off from the rest of Haven and have an air strike take it out."

"What! We do not have enough homes to put all those people in! Not to mention the advantage this will give the Metal Heads! They will be even closer now!"

"If we don't do this, the Metal heads will continue into the city and overtake us all."

"Dammit! What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking about saving lives, Captain."

"And at the cost of how many?"

"That remains to be seen. We're here. You can see yourself inside, I presume?"

"I very well ca-"

"Captain Torn! Veger has briefed you, I presume?"

"Yes, Baron! Are you serious about ordering an Air Strike? Think about the losses!"

"I understand your concern, Captain. However, if we don't, our losses will be even greater. Now, you're mission is even more important, though. We have had an attack on one of our Caravans from either Marauders or Wastelanders. We need to attack them both, nothing too serious, just a battalion to both of them to show them who's boss. Secondly, we have found some very important Eco vents at the construction site, but we need the enemy we found there cleared so we can extract it. Both of these missions are under your control, General."

"Sir! Thank you!"

"What? This fool is a General? This is outrageous!"

"Yes, which now makes him one step below Admiral, and one step above you, Count."

"That's right. Veger! Assemble the 623rd Legion and go and attack the Marauders and Wastelanders. I'll take some troops and clear out the enemy. Baron, anything else?"

"Yes, as you can tell, I have made many adjustments in my leaders. I have rid myself of two Generals, promoted General Kask to Admiral, and appointed three new Generals. Yourself, Ashelin, and Erol. Ashelin has been doing very well lately, and I think will make a great addition to my Generals. Erol has been making great progress on my Dark Warrior program, and recently found two more suspects to put through the program. He deserves this one. Any questions?"

"No sir. Veger, take the troops and leave immediately. Understood?'

"Grrrr…..Yes, General."

"Good, now go! Baron, what are Ashelin and Erol doing?"

"Good question. Ashelin is with a patrol and is on a mission in Haven Forrest, and Erol is working on this project. Now, go and clear out those Eco Vents!"

"Yes, sir!"

Torn hopped in his Zoomer and radioed his troops. "Alright, I need everyone to go and meet me at the Eco Vents at the refinery. Praxis says we have some enemies there. We are to take them out. It's been too long since I've busted some Metal Heads.'

They arrived shortly and Torn led the forces in. As soon as he went in he stopped in his footsteps. There weren't any Metal heads there. Just civilians. He ran to his Zoomer and radioed Praxis.

"Baron, are you there?"

"_Yes, General, what's wrong?"_

"Baron, there aren't any enemies at the vents! Just civilians!"

"_I know, Torn. But they have been rowdy lately and need to be exterminated. Just like the fools in the slums._

"Sir! You're killing innocent lives!"

"_Torn, I'll do whatever it takes to keep this City safe. Did I make a mistake making you General?"_

"Sir, I can't kill innocent people!"

"_I thought this might be a problem. If you won't kill them, you are one of them. I'm sorry, but your connection with the Krimzon Guard is now terminated. And don't worry. I have already alerted your squad. They will take care of you, and the civilians. Goodbye, General Torn."_

"Freeze!"

Torn felt a rifle pointed at his back. He shot his hands up.

"Captain, I'm afraid you've got me. However, there is one more thing. I am still a better fighter than any of you."

In one quick movement, Torn grabbed the barrel of the rifle, yanked it from the Captain's hands, jabbed him with the butt of the gun in the face, and flipped over on top of his Zoomer. He rose in the air, pulled out his pistol and shot the nearest Zoomer, causing a chain explosion. He flew out of the Venting area and headed straight for Haven Forrest to see Ashelin.

Don't worry, I'll do more, and it will get better.


	2. A Safe Haven in Haven

**Chapter 2: A Safe Haven in Haven**

After escaping the attempt on his life by his comrades, Torn flew through Haven City. He met no resistance. "Good, Praxis hasn't told all the guard yet."

He made it through the city section fairly easily, and found a safe house near the construction site. He got enough sleep there and kept flying in the morning. Things were going relatively well until he reached the port. When he arrived, he was surrounded by Krimzon guard Soldier, Zoomers, and even a Hellcat cruiser. "Damn. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy."

"Torn! Freeze! You are under arrest! Come quietly, or we will be forced to use unnecessary actions."

Torn thought about it, and realized it was better to avoid any unnecessary fighting. He'd take them down from the inside later. First, he had to put his Zoomer somewhere, though. He quickly turned around and drove into the city section, and flew into one of the side alcoves. He left his Zoomer there, and grabbed another one. He flew about twenty meters before his Zoomer was shot and exploded. Fortunately for him, he leaped off just in time.

He threw his arms in the air. "Fine! I give up!"

The Yellow Guard walked up to him and pushed his gun into Torn neck.

"Remember me, Torn? Praxis chose you over me to be General yesterday."

"Kalir! Wait, don't kill me! I'm not General, anymore, you are! Why are you mad?"

"Because I'm only an Officer now. You see, I was Captain of the 623rd legion. The one you ordered to attack the Wastelanders and marauders yesterday? Ring a bell? We got our asses kicked out there! I got demoted because of you! And on top of that, the Marauders are attacking more caravans, and the Wastelanders have cut off all contact with us! The Baron is furious! He ordered me to kill you on sight. Luckily, even though you completely ruined my career in the Krimzon Guard in 24 hours, I still owe you one for saving me from the Baron. Don't worry, you just make sure you stay hidden, and I'll tell the Baron we threw your body in the port. Just stay in the city section and keep quiet. Got it?"

"Sorry, Kalir, but I need to get to Haven Forrest and talk to Ashelin."

"In that case, wait one more day, and I'll come with you. Let me resign, first. Besides my mission yesterday and today, I have gotten no action in months! I'm ready for some fighting! Here." Kalir handed Torn a key. "That's the key to my place in the city section. I trust you remember where it is. Now, it won't be long until one of the buffoons from my squad turns me in, so I want you to punch me in my stomach, grab my gun, and point it at the Hellcat, and I'll fire. That will kill all of them. Just in case, I'll let go of the gun, and you will run to my place. I'll be there in a few hours. Got it?"

"Got it." Torn punched Kalir right in the stomach and pushed the barrel of the gun toward the Hellcat, just in time for Kalir to fire and cause a massive explosion. Torn pulled the gun and ran into the heart of the city section.

"Perfect." Kalir said. "I've been waiting for some real action for a while. This will be fun."

He commandeered the nearest Zoomer and flew to the Palace. He resigned within the hour and made his way back to his place.

Now, we have a new character, and it's gonna get even better. PLEASE review for me.


End file.
